1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to accessory organizations for use with motorized vehicles, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved vehicular accessory mounting organization wherein the same permits structural association of various accessory items in cooperation with a cigarette lighter socket of a motorized vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Accessory organizations for convenience of drivers of various motorized vehicles is known in the prior art to effect convenience and enhance the ability of such a driver to exercise accessory functions in addition to control of a motorized vehicle. Frequently during traverse of various geographic locations, a driver is in need of support accessories such as cup holders, writing surfaces, and the like. The instant invention sets forth an organization to accommodate driver need and permits the organization to functionally accommodate various configurations of automative environments. Examples of prior art devices include U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,281 to Limbert providing a beverage mount that is pivotally mounted to a shank that in turn is secured relative to a vertical support such as a window and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,986 to Kahn provides a beverage receptacle holder for mounting to an interior of a passenger vehicle, wherein the same is mounted to a cigarette lighter receptacle and a forward surface of the dashboard by an accumulated linkage arrangement of a relatively complex and remote organization to that of the instant invention to enable securement of a single beverage containing support.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,384 to Howell sets forth a liquid dispenser formed with a surrounding cradle for securement interiorly of a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,109 to Cohen provides a beverage containing support that is mounted by means of securement legs to an upper and forward surface of an associated dashboard of a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,923 to Manke provides an automotive beverage holding device for clipping onto a forward portion of an ash tray or glove compartment door when such door is fully opened.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved vehicular accessory mounting organization enabling securement of a variety of accessory support structure to be utilized in vehicular travel and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.